Without a family
by TaehQueen
Summary: Resumo: Diante de uma grande perda, Temperance repensa sua vida solitária. Sempre com a ajuda de seu parceiro.


**Título:** Without a family  
 **Autor:** Fernanda  
 **Categoria:** **Concurso NFF III/2011, Encontros &Desencontros / Trabalho&Talento**, _Projeto Bones in Picture - BIPTHC!48 NFF_ , Bones, B&B, 6ª Temporada, hurt/confort, smut.  
 **Advertências:** Sexo  
 **Classificação:** NC-17  
 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
 **Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
 **Resumo:** Diante de uma grande perda, Temperance repensa sua vida solitária. Sempre com a ajuda de seu parceiro.

 **Tema (s) utilizado (s):** Encontros &Desencontros  
 **Itens utilizados:**  
"Não existe amores impossíveis e sim pessoas incapazes de lutar por ele!" (Flávio Rocha)  
"O encontro de duas personalidades assemelha-se ao contato de duas substâncias químicas: se alguma reação ocorre, ambos sofrem uma transformação" (Carl Jung)

 _ **Informações para quem não assiste Bones:**_ _O agente do FBI Seeley Booth e a Antropóloga Forense Temperance Brennan (Apelidada por ele de "Bones") trabalham juntos na investigação de homicídios há seis anos._

 _Eles possuem uma parceria sólida, tanto profissional quanto pessoal. Brennan é racional demais, um gênio aparentemente frio. Ele, bem mais aberto, se apaixona por ela._

 _Um sentimento mais forte vai crescendo por trás da amizade deles, e quando Booth finalmente se atreve a pedir a Brennan uma chance para os dois, ela diz que não pode aceitar. Booth diz que então vai tentar seguir em frente, pois não pode esperar por ela o resto da vida._

 _A dupla se separa quando Brennan decide aceitar um convite para trabalhar em um projeto de pesquisa na Indonésia. Booth recebe um convite para treinar soldados no Afeganistão._

 _Booth volta de lá com uma namorada e se diz apaixonado por ela. Depois de um tempo, Brennan, fragilizada com um homicídio de uma mulher parecida com ela, se dá conta de que ama seu parceiro, e se declara a ele. Booth a rejeita pois diz que está com Hannah. Brennan fica magoada, mas entende que perdeu sua chance._

 _Booth pede Hannah em casamento, mas ela o rejeita e eles terminam. Mas mesmo assim ele não se reaproxima de Brennan._

 _Aos poucos as coisas vão voltando a ser como antes. A parceria se solidifica novamente. Um caso novo prende a atenção de ambos. Um franco-atirador, ex-colega de Booth, começa a cometer uma série de assassinatos. Booth, na ânsia de prendê-lo, tenta contar com a ajuda da namorada dele, mas a moça comete suicídio. O homem se volta contra Booth, ameaçando um de seus amigos._

 _OBs.: Max, citado na fic, é o pai da Brennan._

Temperance sentiu o empurrão em suas costas e foi lançada contra a parede, quase machucando o rosto. O som de um único disparo foi ouvido por todos. Temperance olhou em choque enquanto o homem ia ao chão, muito sangue saindo rapidamente de um ferimento em seu peito.

_ Não! Não! – ela gritou e correu na direção dele. - Por que você fez isso? – Temperance perguntou em desespero.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, ela sequer se preocupou com um segundo tiro. E ela sabia que o alvo era ela. Temperance sabia que aquele tiro era para ela. Todos no tribunal permaneceram parados, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

A ambulância não seria necessária. Era óbvio demais que o tiro atingira-o no coração. A quantidade de sangue no chão era imensa. Temperance o abraçou, o sangue se espalhou pela blusa de seda creme.

O choro compulsivo a impediu de ouvir Angela chamando-a. A amiga se ajoelhou ao lado dela, a barriga de oito meses atrapalhando seus movimentos.

_ Querida, vem. Não há mais nada que você possa fazer. Nós precisamos levá-la para um local seguro. Vem. Jack já foi buscar o carro e vai parar na saída dos fundos.

Temperance o soltou relutante. As lágrimas turvando-lhe a visão. Ela voltou-se para Angela:

_ Cadê ele, Angela? Onde está o Booth? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

_ Foi atrás do atirador, querida. Ele e dois policiais que estavam na entrada. Vem. Vamos levá-la para um local seguro, depois daremos o endereço a ele. Broadsky logo vai tentar de novo.

 _ **Horas mais tarde, apartamento de Booth...**_

Booth entrou em casa arrasado. As buscas por Broadsky não tinham resultado em nada. O FBI e metade da polícia de Washington estavam atrás dele, e Booth conseguira alguns dias de folga para cuidar do emocional de sua parceira.

A sala estava vazia, fazendo-o concluir que ela estava no quarto. Dois policias estavam de vigia na entrada do edifício, e mais dois nos fundos. Temperance estava segura ali. E isso o tranqüilizava um pouco. Mas ele só dormiria em paz novamente depois que o homem que ameaçava matá-la estivesse preso ou morto.

Booth entrou em seu quarto, depois de procurá-la no quarto de hospedes. Ela estava tão quieta, escondida embaixo de um cobertor, que Booth teve que chamá-la duas vezes para que ela olhasse em sua direção. O olhar perdido, os incríveis olhos azuis inchados, e a dor estampada neles lhe cortaram o coração. Ele se perguntava por que ela tinha que sofrer tanto.

_ Eu vou tomar um banho e já volto, está bem? – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela com a mão.

Temperance apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. A TV estava ligada, mas Booth percebeu que a cabeça dela estava bem longe dali. Ela não parecia sequer notar o que se passava ao seu redor.

Booth voltou ao quarto quinze minutos depois, de barba feita e com sua camiseta preta preferida e short azul. Temperance ainda estava na mesma posição, sentada na cama, o olhar perdido.

_ Aquele tiro era pra mim, Booth. - ela sussurrou baixinho.

Booth se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

_ Eu sei, Bones.

_ Eu o perdi... quando tinha quinze anos. Depois de todos esses anos eu o encontrei... só para perdê-lo novamente? E para sempre... Isso não é justo, Booth!

_ Eu sei, Bones. O mundo não é justo. Todos nós perdemos pessoas que amamos. Acontece todo dia. Todos temos encontros e desencontros ao longo da vida. Nossa própria historia, você e eu, é cheia desses desencontros.

_ Mas minha família... Russ está morando tão longe. Por que meu pai? Por que?

Booth não soube o que responder, apenas a abraçou e ela recomeçou a chorar. Ele se deitou, levando-a junto com ele, abraçada a seu peito. Temperance nem pensou em protestar. Booth tinha dúvidas se ela sequer tinha notado a posição comprometedora em que se encontravam.

_ Ele era a última pessoa que eu tinha, Booth. Agora não tenho mais ninguém.

_ Não, Bones. Isso não é verdade. Você tem a mim. E todos os seus amigos. – ele sussurrou acariciando os cabelos dela com carinho.

Temperance ficou quieta, abraçada a ele. Os sons abafados da rua chegavam ao ouvido deles, lembrando-os de que uma cidade inteira continuava cheia de atividade, enquanto os dois pareciam perdidos em seu mundo particular. Max faria falta, muita falta, para todos aqueles que o conheciam.

 _ **Uma da madrugada...**_

Temperance gritou e quando abriu os olhos viu Booth a seu lado. Por um momento ela se sentiu perdida, em um quarto estranho, mas a presença dele logo a tranqüilizou.

_ Calma... Você está tremendo. — disse ele, pressionando-a contra si.

Temperance aspirou o perfume dele, acalmando-se quase que no mesmo instante. Afastando-se um pouco ela o olhou nos olhos. Booth, bem devagar, foi baixando a cabeça para ela. Até mesmo na iminência daquela colisão íntima, Temperance não conseguiu reagir. A boca de Booth cobriu a sua. Tarde demais para raciocinar, para falar ou para fazer qualquer coisa, exceto senti-lo.

No princípio, Temperance apenas entreabriu os lábios, mas logo a excitação daquele beijo maravilhoso a dominou, e começou a participar, abandonando-se ao deleite. Se aquilo sinalizava entrega ou consentimento, não tinha a menor idéia. A mente estava repleta de sensações inebriantes.

Um violento desejo invadiu todo seu corpo, engolfando-a com um poder que a fez perder-se ali, necessitando unir-se ao homem que a beijava, abraçando-a tão forte.

Temperance deslizou uma das pernas entre as dele, pressionou as coxas nas dele e sentiu a inegável excitação dele. Os seios roçavam contra os poderosos músculos de Booth.

Foi aí que uma sirene soou lá fora, trazendo-a de volta ao mundo real e fazendo-a reconhecer onde estava. E com quem! O choque abrupto os interrompeu. De imediato, Temperance se soltou dele.

Os olhos escuros queimavam os dela. Temperance não queria fugir dele novamente. Tudo em seu interior suplicava por sentir aquele homem, e negar o que sentia por ele, novamente, depois de tantas idas e vindas, pareceria como dizer "não" à vida, a tudo o que fazia viver valer a pena. A atração mútua era ditada pela natureza, e já fora reprimida muitas vezes, ao longo de todos os anos de parceria.

A mão dele ergueu-se e tocou a face dela. Como aquilo podia ser errado?

_ Bones... Não fuja. Por favor...

Os dedos de Booth deslizaram, com delicadeza, por sua pele, arrepiando-a. Cada centímetro de sua pele clamou por ser acariciado também.

A lembrança de cada beijo que haviam compartilhado deu força à caótica explosão de volúpia, uma estonteante necessidade de saber se a mesma paixão selvagem poderia ser ainda melhor na cama.

Temperance respirou fundo, e Booth continuou alisando-lhe o queixo, o pescoço, por baixo de seus cabelos, até a nuca. Aproximou-se mais, o olhar fixo no dela.

Um braço envolveu-lhe a cintura e a pressionou contra o calor e a rigidez do corpo másculo. Booth segurou-lhe os cabelos para trás. Então a beijou... aquela boca quente, a língua faminta e tão excitante tinha o dom de enlouquecê-la de desejo.

Sem que soubessem como, em segundos estavam ambos nus. A boca sedenta de Booth a acariciou na boca, descendo devagar em direção ao pescoço, depois aos seios fartos, que o deixaram encantado. Em seguida ele começou a beijar, lamber e sugar cada mamilo intumescido, lambendo o vale entre eles. Temperance gemeu baixinho, totalmente entregue.

Então os dedos de Booth tocaram seu ponto mais sensível entre as pernas, preparando o caminho. Sem parar de beijá-la, rolou com ela na cama, colocando-se por cima, entre suas pernas, e penetrou-a fundo, de uma vez.

Atordoada de prazer, Temperance circulou os quadris dele com as pernas, um ato de completo júbilo, e Booth se esmerou em levá-la a um mundo de delícias, num mergulho total, fazendo-a experimentar um orgasmo tão estrondoso como ela nunca tinha experimentado até aquele momento.

Booth sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

_ Por favor, diga que está tomando pílula, Bones!

Temperance não respondeu. Tudo o que ela mais queria durante os últimos dois anos era ter um filho dele. Não ia colocar tudo a perder por causa do senso de responsabilidade de seu parceiro.

Booth interpretou seu silencio como um sim. E a relação que já a deixava sem fôlego se tornou ainda mais fantástica quando ele a penetrou ainda mais fundo, numa série de movimentos rápidos que a fez gritar e se arquear mais, num segundo orgasmo ainda mais incrível do que o primeiro.

Quando Booth também atingiu o clímax, ela o sentiu relaxar sobre seu corpo.

Temperance não queria se mover. Duvidava que pudesse, de qualquer forma. Toda a força de seus membros parecia ter sido drenada. Permanecerem abraçados, ela deitada sobre o peito forte. Booth acariciava devagar os cabelos sedosos e ela traçava círculos com a ponta dos dedos sobre o abdômen definido dele.

Ela foi a primeira a quebrar o silencio.

_ Foi maravilhoso, Booth.

Booth sorriu.

_ Eu sempre disse que fazer amor era diferente de sexo, Bones. Sempre soube que seria assim com a gente. Desde a primeira vez. Desde o nosso primeiro encontro.

_ _**O encontro de duas personalidades assemelha-se ao contato de duas substâncias químicas: se alguma reação ocorre, ambos sofrem uma transformação.**_ Nós sentimos uma atração mútua quando nos vimos, Booth. Nada mais.

_ Me reservo o direito de dizer que você está errada. O que temos é especial... e eterno, Bones.

_ Não sei, Booth. Não acredito em amor eterno. Não sei se é possível mudar a esta altura da minha vida. Não sei se seríamos compatíveis em outros aspectos...

_ _**Não existem amores impossíveis e sim pessoas incapazes de lutar por ele!**_

_ Não sei se tenho forças pra lutar, Booth. Não sei ao certo se entendo essa luta.

_ Tentaria por mim? – Booth perguntou segurando o rosto dela com a mão.

Temperance sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

_ Você é a única pessoa nesse mundo por quem eu tentaria qualquer coisa, Booth.

Booth se emocionou ao ouvir aquilo. Ficaram mais um tempo em silencio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. De repente ela começou a falar.

_ Eu tenho que confessar uma coisa, Booth. Eu menti pra você. Ou omiti, eu acho.

_ Quando? – ele perguntou curioso.

_ Basicamente em três ocasiões.

_ Não quero saber em quantas vezes, Bones. Quando?

_ Quando me contou sobre Hannah, omiti o fato que quando estava na Indonésia eu...bem, eu fantasiei sobre ter um relacionamento com você.

_ Hum... E em que outra vez? – Booth perguntou zombeteiro.

_ Quando eu disse a você que não queria mais ter um filho.

Booth a encarou, consternado. No fundo ele sabia que a gravidez da Angela tinha mexido com ela.

_ E em qual foi a terceira, Bones?

_ Esta noite. – ela disse mordendo o lábio, obviamente desconfortável.

Booth se sentou na cama. Um medo absurdo de que ela estivesse arrependida tomou seu coração.

_ Quando, Bones?

Temperance sorriu.

_ Quando não contei a verdade sobre não usar nenhum método contraceptivo, Booth. Eu omiti este fato. E devo confessar que não estou nem um pouco arrependida.

Booth abriu um amplo sorriso, fazendo com que ela respirasse mais aliviada. Ele a abraçou e beijou. E soube que aquela nova família que ele pretendia formar com sua parceira, nem mesmo Broadsky conseguiria separar.

48.

 **CENSURA 18 anos**

 **FIM**


End file.
